Memories
by Cucurucho
Summary: Otro punto de vista del 4x10.


Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un terrible dolor de cabeza, la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana del pasillo le estaba matando, así como el dolor de pecho y se preguntó si un elefante le había usado como hamaca. Cuando se habituó un poco a la estancia donde se encontraba pudo comprobar que estaba en un hospital. "Vale, lo del elefante no parecía tan descabellado" -pensó.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación con una nueva bolsa de suero y otra de calmantes.

-¿Señor Jane? -preguntó la enfermera. Él se encogió de hombros, no sabía si le estaba hablando a él o si preguntaba por un tal Jane – Señor Jane, voy a cambiarle el suero y la medicación. ¿Necesita algo más?

-No, gracias, Tracy. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Casi no lo cuenta usted, señor Jane, pero lo importante es que está de vuelta.

-Eres muy amable, me cuidas muy bien. Tu abuela Dorothy está muy orgullosa de ti, dice que te has convertido en una mujer muy especial. También dice que la vida es muy corta y que le des una oportunidad a Trevor.

-¿Pero cómo...?

-Soy médium, los espíritus me utilizan para hablar con sus seres queridos.

Sonrió en cuanto la enfermera salió por la puerta. Era curioso, hacía cinco minutos no sabía ni cómo se llamaba y sin embargo seguía siendo un farsante de primera. Claro que no había sido muy difícil. Supo que se llamaba Tracy por la chapa con su nombre, la gran tristeza de sus ojos le indicaba que había perdido a alguien recientemente, y por su edad dedujo que sería alguna abuela. Sólo tuvo que agudizar un poco la vista para leer "Dorothy" en el guardapelo de plata envejecida que llevaba al cuello, y gracias a la ventana que daba al pasillo pudo ver cómo antes de entrar mantenía una conversación con un apuesto médico. La tensión sexual no resuelta entre ellos era evidente, y en cuanto por megafonía avisaron al doctor Trevor Logan y él salió corriendo sumó dos más dos. Sí, aquello se le daba bien.

Para él no había nada más aburrido y desesperante que un hospital, y lo único que le hacía más llevadero el encierro era dormitar. Si al menos tuviera visitas... pero ni eso.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó la puerta. Aún con los ojos cerrados supo que no era una enfermera, lo sabía por aquel olor a húmedo... a agua estancada.

-Jane... -susurró aquella voz femenina y delicada. Él abrió los ojos y ante él vio a una mujer de mirada dulce y ojos cautivadores. Aquella policía era todo un bombón y estaba sentada en su cama - ¿Cómo estás?

-Excelente, creo.

-Me alegra ver que respiras -sonrió ella. Podía notar el alivio en su voz, había estado muy preocupada por él. De nuevo, un pinchazo le atravesó la cabeza, recordándole la enorme suerte que tenía de seguir vivo.

-Alégrate de verme y punto.

-Hacemos cuanto podemos para encontrar al agresor. ¿No le verías la cara, verdad?

-No, no que yo recuerde -aseguró él.

-¿Qué es lo último de lo que te acuerdas?

Tenía curiosidad por aquella policía que le miraba con aprecio y preocupación. Estaba claro que se conocían y que se apreciaban. Su hermana no era, si no le habría llamado por su nombre de pila, y si fuese su novia o su mujer no sólo le habría llamado por su nombre de pila, sino que le habría besado o abrazado, y para ser una simple amiga mostraba mucha preocupación, y tampoco se le escapaba el hecho de que la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes se moría de ganas de abrazarle y que si no lo hacía era por decoro, así que la única opción plausible que le quedaba era que hubiese algo entre ellos, idea que no le desagradó en lo más mínimo, pero aún así se quiso asegurar, por lo que le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, puso su mejor sonrisa y lo soltó:

-¿Nos acostamos juntos?

No supo si la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de su acompañante mientras se ponía en pie le hizo gracia o le ofendió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Perdona? - A la agente Lisbon casi le dio un paro cardiaco allí mismo. Aquellas eran las últimas palabras que se esperaba escuchar en aquel momento.

-Eres policía, eso está claro, pero no me tratas como a un sospechoso. No veo otro motivo para que una agente de policía venga a verme a la cama, a no ser que nos estemos acostando -repuso con sonrisa victoriosa.

Ahora sí que la expresión de aquella mujer le hizo gracia, parecía un niño pequeño al que le quitasen su juguete favorito a los diez minutos de dárselo.

-¿No... sabes quién soy? -preguntó ella, visiblemente... ¿consternada, decepcionada, quizá? Igual no se estaban acostando juntos, pero si algo tenía claro era que posibilidades tenía, ¡vaya si las tenía!

-No te lo tomes a mal, seguro que eres muy memorable, pero es que he pasado por algo gordo, al parecer.

-No, no hay nada de... eso entre nosotros.

-Pero estamos en ello, ¿no? -insistió con aquella sonrisa seductora- Lo digo para no perderme nada. ¿Cómo te llamas? -había caído en que no se había presentado. Ella vaciló un instante, sopesando algo.

-¿Estás de broma? -ella sonrió, sí, tenía que ser una broma, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro del paciente y su movimiento de cabeza supo que no, no tenía ni idea de quién era ella, y eso le dolió un poco.

-Eso quisiera.

-Ehhm... soy Teresa Lisbon, de la Brigada Criminal, soy detective de homicidios. Tú eres mi asesor.

-¿Voy a por los malos? -preguntó él, emocionado, estaba claro que le gustaba el plan- ¡Vaya, qué divertido! Siempre quise usar mis dotes como médium para eso.

-No eres médium -atajó ella. Vaya, sí que se conocían, sí. ¿De verdad que no se acostaban juntos?, pensó él- Antes te hacías pasar por eso, pero... -Lisbon cortó en seco, ¿qué le iba a decir, que dejó de ser médium cuando tras cabrear a un asesino en serie éste mató a su mujer y a su hija en venganza?

-¿Pero qué? -le dio unos segundos para que hablase, pero al no obtener respuesta volvió a insistir- ... Teresa.

-Perdona, debí hablar con el médico antes de entrar. Voy a... -vio cómo se daba la vuelta para salir de allí. Le gustaba aquella mujer, quería que se quedase un poco más, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a sus tretas como falso vidente para atraer su atención. Valiéndose de la amistad que supuestamente les unía, de la cruz de oro que ella llevaba al cuello y de la expresión corporal de ella le hizo creer que había hablado con su madre. Claro que ella no le creyó ni un ápice. Le gustaba que fuese tan lista y perspicaz.

No se volvieron a ver hasta que el médico le dio el alta y le aconsejó que volviera al trabajo, necesitaba cotidianidad para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Nada más llegar notó cómo todos le miraban con pena, pero no era la pena normal de "pobre, ha perdido la memoria" sino la de "al menos así no sufrirá tanto" Pensó que había sido una suerte perder la memoria, si de verdad había pasado por algo tan traumático no sería una persona feliz, de eso estaba seguro, pero en aquel momento era una persona feliz, sin cargas, y si algo tenía claro era que su jefa era una mujer muy atractiva y la segunda es que su compañera Grace Van Pelt también lo era, vaya si lo era, y por un momento se imaginó cómo sería una noche loca con aquellas dos mujeres. Aún así prefería a Lisbon, parecía que encajaban mejor, incluso se atrevió a tocarle el culo en una ocasión.

La noche anterior Jane le había dicho que dejaba la policía, que era feliz sin memoria y que una nueva vida empezaba para él. No le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo y rezar porque al día siguiente aquella ventolera de irse se le hubiese pasado, porque de no ser así... de no ser así le iba a echar muchísimo de menos, mucho. Era cierto que por su culpa no había semana en la que no se llevase una regañina de su jefe y que desde que estaba en la brigada tenía una montaña de formularios de reclamaciones que cumplimentar sobre su mesa que parecía no terminar nunca. Pero le había cogido cariño, de algún modo se sentía responsable de él. En realidad ella se sentía responsable de todo su equipo, pero ellos eran policías, sabían apañárselas, sin embargo Jane -a Dios gracias- era civil, por lo que le veía más vulnerable.

Llegó el día siguiente y Jane se pasó a despedirse con una chica cogida de su brazo. Era mona, con pinta de pánfila. No sabía dónde la había encontrado, si ejerciendo de falso vidente o requiriendo los servicios de ella en algún motel barato, y se sorprendió recibiendo una punzada de celos. Jane estaba desatado, primero le tira los tejos a ella, luego a Van Pelt y ahora a la chica aquella.

Siempre le hizo creer que podía leer su mente, que estaban conectados, pero lo que no sabía es que ella había aprendido a leerle a él, y sabía que había recordado algo y que no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, así que tomó una decisión. Quizá fuese poco ética o incorrecta, y era más que probable que él la odiase por lo que iba a hacer, pero no iba a permitir que él lo recordase todo y se sintiese desprotegido o que hiciese una tontería mayor que de costumbre. Pero lo que iba a hacer no lo hizo sólo por él, también lo hizo por ella y por el equipo. Si recuperaba la memoria recuperaría las ansias de venganza y se quedaría con ellos. Se sentía miserable por aquello, pero no quería perderle.

-Bonita casa -alabó su todavía consultor- ¿De quién es?

-Tuya.

Entraron a la casa. No era la primera vez que Lisbon entraba allí. Cuando la policía de Sacramento les pasó el caso de John el Rojo volvieron a todos los lugares donde había asesinado, y aquello incluía la vivienda de la familia Jane. Habían pasado algunos años, quizá unos cinco, y todo seguía igual, aquella enorme casa estaba prácticamente desamueblada, de hecho, lo único que seguía allí era el triciclo de la pequeña Charlotte y algunos muebles arrinconados en una habitación de la planta baja.

Subieron las escaleras con el alma en vilo, él porque no sabía qué se iba a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, aunque lo intuía, y ella porque no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de su amigo. Le dejó a solas y murmuró un "perdóname" antes de que se enfrentara a los recuerdos.

Durante unos instantes se quedó inmóvil, petrificado ante la burlona marca de su némesis, pero como si aquella sonrisa fuese un picaporte que abriese su mente, todos los recuerdos afloraron de golpe. Y pesaban tanto que cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando.

Lisbon veía la escena desde el rellano, indecisa entre dejarle llorar a su familia a solas o ir a su lado y reconfortarle. Finalmente optó por agacharse a su lado y abrazarle todo lo fuerte que pudo.

No cruzaron una sola palabra, sólo dejó que él se abrazara a ella y llorase todo lo que tuviese que llorar, que se desahogase. Sentía su fuerte cuerpo convulsionarse por el llanto mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo. No sabía si aquel gesto le consolaría, pero recodó cuánto le consolaba a ella que su madre le acariciase el pelo mientras lloraba en sus brazos.

No supo muy bien a qué hora él dejó de llorar, pero cuando lo hizo seguía abrazado a ella.

-¿Me perdonas? -preguntó Lisbon en un hilo de voz. Ella también había llorado y no le quedaban fuerzas para aparentar mucha fortaleza.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Teresa. Creía que el olvido era la solución, pero eso sólo hubiese sido fallarles una vez más. Gracias.

Antes de levantarse le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañera y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Lisbon -preguntó camino del coche- ¿puedo volver a la Brigada?

-Claro, pero si vuelves a tocarme el culo, te disparo.


End file.
